1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire pump handle, and more particularly to a tire pump handle that may be operated between a locking position and a non-locking position by a user""s one hand only.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tire pump for a bicycle often includes a handle and a retractable device mounted on the handle so that the tire pump may be retracted to be mounted on the frame of the bicycle.
A conventional retractable tire pump handle 1 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 10-12 comprises a fixing member 101, a cylinder 104, two symmetric semi-circular casings 105, a positioning member 108, a spring 200, and an adjusting member 201.
The fixing member 101 is secured to a piston 100 of the tire pump. The fixing member 101 has a square hole 102 and has an outer wall formed with two opposite stop blocks 103. The two symmetric semi-circular casings 105 are-received in the cylinder 104. Each of the two symmetric semi-circular casings 105 is formed with an L-shaped guide slot 106 having a stop zone 1061, and has a first end having an inner edge provided with a positioning block 107 and a second end mounted on the fixing member 101 so that the stop block 103 may slide in the guide slot 106. The positioning member 108 is formed with a square hole 109 and has a periphery formed with multiple depressions 110. The positioning member 108 is secured in the first end of each of the two symmetric semi-circular casings 105, and the depressions 110 are combined with the positioning blocks 107. The spring 200 is mounted between the fixing member 101 and the positioning member 108. The adjusting member 201 is provided with a square post 202 that may extend through the cylinder 104, the square hole 109 of the positioning member 108 and the square hole 102 of the fixing member 101.
As shown in FIG. 11, the user""s one hand may hold the cylinder 104 and his other hand may hold and rotate the adjusting member 201, whereby the square post 202 may rotate the fixing member 101 which drives the stop block 103 to move into the stop zone 1061, so that the fixing member 101 is secured in the casings 105, and cannot be retracted into the casings 105.
As shown in FIG. 12, the user""s one hand may hold the cylinder 104 and his other hand may hold and rotate the adjusting member 201, whereby the square post 202 may rotate the fixing member 101 which drives the stop block 103 to detach from the stop zone 1061 and to slide in the guide slot 106, so that the fixing member 101 is released from the casings 105, and may be retracted into the casings 105. Thus, the tire pump handle 1 is retractable relative to the piston 100, so that the tire pump may be retracted to be mounted on the frame of the bicycle.
However, the conventional retractable tire pump handle 1 in accordance with the prior art has the following disadvantages.
The square post 202 of the adjusting member 201 is rubbed with the square hole 109 of the positioning member 108 and the square hole 102 of the fixing member 101, thereby producing friction therebetween, so that the square post 202 of the adjusting member 201 is easily worn out during long-term utilization, thereby affecting operation of the conventional retractable tire pump handle 1.
The user""s one hand has to hold the cylinder 104 and his other hand has to hold and rotate the adjusting member 201, so that the conventional retractable tire pump handle 1 cannot be operated by the user""s one hand only, thereby causing inconvenience in use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional tire pump handle.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a tire pump handle that may be operated between a locking position and a non-locking position by one hand only, wherein the operation knob of the switch member may be driven and moved by the user""s one hand only, so that the handle of the tire pump may be operated between a locking position and a non-locking position by the user""s one hand only, thereby greatly facilitating the user operating the handle of the tire pump, and thereby greatly enhancing the versatility of the tire pump.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a tire pump handle that may be operated between a locking position and a non-locking position by one hand only, wherein the tire pump has a simple construction, and the parts of the tire pump may be manufactured easily, thereby facilitating fabrication of the tire pump, and thereby saving cost of fabrication.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a tire pump, comprising:
a reciprocal member having a first end and a second end; and
a handle mounted on the reciprocal member and having a first end and a second end, the first end of the handle mounted on the second end of the reciprocal member, the handle including a switch member mounted on the first end thereof, wherein the switch member may be operated by a user""s one hand only so that the switch member may be moved between a first position where the second end of the reciprocal member is fixed on the first end of the handle, and a second position where the second end of the reciprocal member may be retracted into the first end of the handle.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.